Mia and Me - Episode 315
Moonstruck is the fifteenth episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary When Mia arrives in Centopia she finds out that there's some celebration happening. The other tell Mia that there's a special full moon tonight where Yuko is supposed to perform. In Yuko's song there's a Moon Unicorn mentioned, so Yuko wants to call it. Yuko sings her song and the Moon Unicorn comes out, giving them another heart crystal. Plot It's Mia's birthday, and Sara brings her some cake. Receiving a phone call from her aunt Annie, Mia learns that her aunt might be delayed from making it there until tomorrow, which leaves Mia in a bad mood. Sara tries to cheer her up, and after realizing she messed up something with the cake, decides to take Mia somewhere. Mia is amazed by the view, and Sara reveals that the place she brought Mia to used to be here favorite secret spot before her accident. Mia thanks her for bringing her there, when her bracelet begins glowing. Mia offers to show Sara that Centopia is real by letting her touch the runes in her book, but Sara assumes that Mia just needs some time to herself, and goes to look for raspberries. Arriving in Centopia at night, Mia discovers that there seems to be some sort of celebration happening. Yuko and Mo explain that because there's a special full moon tonight. Kuki reminds Yuko that she's supposed to perform at the festival, and while initially seeming a bit nervous, Yuko's performance is well received. Yuko mentions that she has always wanted to meet the Moon Unicorn from her song, but Kuki doesn't believe it exists. Mia realizes that the oracle might've been talking about Yuko's song, and the group decide to head out to find out whatever or not the Moon Unicorn exists, with Yuko and Kuki making a bet. At the dark castle, Gargona is talking in her sleep, when she hears Dax muttering something. She realizes that Dax is sleep-walking, and decides to follow him in hopes of catching him in an embarrassing moment. Mia, Yuko, Mo and Kuki head to a pond to gather glow-flies, which suddenly take off somewhere. The elves follow them as the song said, although Kuki is still skeptical. Arriving at a glowing field, Yuko believes they're on the right path. As Yuko and Kuki continue to argue, dark vines begin to sprout up nearby. The glow-flies soon lead the group to a wall of vines, but Kuki concludes they've reached a dead end. Meanwhile, Gargona continues following the sleep-walking Dax, when she realizes that they've found the elves. Yuko insists that there must be a hidden path somewhere nearby. Gargona is excited about the potential for how humiliating things can potentially get for Dax. Yuko manages to find a path beyond the vines, and the elves continue along the path. Recalling the next part of the song, the elves prepare to move to the next area, but Kuki continues to doubt that there's more to the song. The sleep-walking Dax wanders over, and the elves hide nearby. Realizing he's sleep-walking, Yuko considers waking him up, but Mo and Mia convince her not to do so. Dax continues dancing in his sleep, when he suddenly steps onto an invisible bridge, like the one from the song. Yuko is excited, and Kuki finally admits that Yuko won the bet. Kuki suggests they retreat, but Yuko still wants to find the Moon Unicorn, and the elves sneak past the sleep-dancing Dax. Tired of waiting, Gargona walks over to try to wake him up, only for Dax to start dancing with her. She finally gets him to wake up, and the two fall off the cliff into the water below. Yuko stands on the cliff, singing her song for the Moon Unicorn to appear. Kuki suggests they head home since it's getting late, but the Moon Unicorn soon makes its appearance. Yuko is happy to finally meet the Moon Unicorn, and invites Kuki along for the ride on the Moon Unicorn's back. As Yuko thanks the unicorn, Mo notices the heart shard around his neck glowing, and Kuki reveals that the Moon Unicorn gave them another heart shard. The Moon Unicorn leaves, and Mia has to head home shortly afterwards. Mia returns to her own world, just as Sara has finished gathering raspberries. As the two girls are heading back to the farm, they notice that Luciana has returned, along with Mia's aunt Annie, much to Mia's delight. Major Events * It is Mia's birthday, and Sara takes Mia to her favorite spot. * There's a special full moon, and Yuko wants to draw the Moon Unicorn out with her song. * The elves are gathering glow-flies and as they head somewhere, they follow them, as Yuko's song said. * Dax is sleepwalking and ends on an invisible bridge like in Yuko's song, and Kuki finally believes the song could lead them to the Moon Unicorn. * Gargona tries to wake up Dax but fails, and they fall off the cliff into the water below. * Yuko sings her song on the cliff to see the Moon Unicorn, and it appears. * The Moon Unicorn gives them another shard of the heart crystal. * Mia's aunt has been able to come to visit Mia for her birthday Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "When others doubt your song from the start, let it's path build a bridge to their heart." * This is the fifteenth episode of season 3. * There's appearance of a new elemental unicorn - The Moon Unicorn. * The elves get a new crystal from the moon unicorn. * Mia still isn't able to convince Sara that Centopia is real. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery Reference * Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Episodes